1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to blade systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to providing additional video output capability to a blade system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to configure a plurality of computer systems within blade centers. In blade centers, a plurality of computer systems (i.e., blade servers, also referred to as blades) are connected across a backplane via a network switch.
Known blade centers only allow a single user to access a single blade via a keyboard, video and mouse (KVM) console or direct host connect at a time. This limitation can be an issue with larger blade centers where multiple users may wish to simultaneously access and work with the blades within the blade center. In known blade centers, much communication and organization is needed to share resources among the blades. For example, users are allowed to point a media button at one blade and a video output button at another blade. However in situations where an installation is occurring on one blade, the user doing an install on the media button blade looses visibility to their installation.
Users can also telnet into the blades to check status, however with no GUI interface, operating system interaction is not always user friendly. In known blade centers, an option to control the blades via a management module web interface also exists, however switching the blade in the web interface also changes the blade view via direct host connect or kvm console.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a blade center with additional video output capability.